


High School Bites

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 60s high school au, Arranged Marriage (mentioned), Demon!Brian, Elf!Dan, Multi, Mythical Creature AU, Polyamory, They are literally just vibing, Werewolf!Arin, fae!Ross, satyr!Barry, shapeshifter!Jack, trans Vernon, vampire!Suzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Miranda is the new girl at school, and manages to walk in on two classmates... well, she's not entirely sure.As it turns out, she's stumbled across an underground society, one that ends up welcoming her with open arms and bared fangs.
Relationships: Polygrumps - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	High School Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrDrProfessorWecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cecil!

“Ross.”

“No.”

“Ross, please!”

“Suzy, not here.”

“Please? I won’t make it through class.” Suzy jutted out her bottom lip, pleading as Ross picked at his school meatloaf, not actually eating it as Danny watched amusedly.

Ross sighed, setting down his fork. “Fine, fine, meet me in the normal place in five.” He looked around before getting up, heading out of the cafeteria.

Suzy groaned, letting her head hit the table. “I’m so hungry,” she whined.

Arin, her boyfriend who had been courting her for nearly a year, patted her back gently, giggling. “You could’ve fed this morning, you know.”

“I was in a rush!”

Barry smiled at her from the other side of the table. “You could’ve grabbed one of us before the day started. I could sweet talk my way out of detention.”

“You could because you’re adorable. but I can’t.” She pouted again, chin resting on her crossed arms. “I’m a bad influence on my peers because I wear so much black. And I’m unladylike for hanging around so many young gentlemen. My english teacher’s words, not mine. Not even my parents, they don’t care what I do or who I spend my time with as long as the marriage with Arin doesn’t fall through.” She huffed.

“...I’m not adorable.” Barry fiddled with his necklace. “Right?”

Brian patted his arm softly. “You’re pretty adorable, Barry, hate to break it to you.”

Suzy grinned, reaching to take Brian’s hand, admiring his black nails. “Your nail polish is always so nice Brian. How do you do it?”

Brian smirked at her. “It’s not nail polish.” His eyes flashed red a moment before settling back to bright blue.

“You and I both know you paint them. They aren’t this shiny shade of black, they’re more matte.”

“...Arin helped.”

“That’s what I thought.” She grinned before getting up, smoothing down the skirt of her black dress. “I’m gonna go find Ross.” She slipped out of the cafeteria, heading down the hall to a door that didn’t seem to ever lock right. It was outside the cafeteria, at the back of the school. Practically invisible if you weren’t looking for it.

Ross had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall as he watched the sky. “There you are, Suze.”

Suzy’s green eyes were slowly turning red, and she was practically drooling as she pressed Ross back against the wall. “Ross, I’m so hungry.”

Ross laughed a little, starting to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, Suzy’s nails catching the side of his neck just slightly as she tugged the collar away. “Let me know if it gets to be too much.” She was practically drooling, holding his waist. Ross barely had time to nod before he felt the sharp pain of her fangs digging into his neck, her tongue lapping up the blood.

He sighed, stroking her long hair gently as he kept his head tilted at a slightly awkward angle. Suzy let out soft sounds as she licked his blood, which shimmered just a little in the light. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Ross let his eyes fall shut, taking slow breaths to keep his heart from beating too fast.

If he had been paying more attention to their surroundings, he might have noticed that someone was approaching. There was a soft gasp, and Suzy practically leapt away from Ross, leaving his neck to bleed. Ross yelped, clapping a hand over his neck to try and stop the blood from flowing, looking over with wide eyes at a girl with big glasses, long brown hair, and a wide skirt, who was standing there with a hand over her mouth.

She turned to run, but Suzy was retracting her fangs, eyes fading to green. “Wait!” She cast a panicked glance at Ross, who just shrugged, trying to stop the bleeding. “Uh. Fuck!”

The girl blinked. “Uh…”

“We can totally explain. We’ll explain everything in a minute. Um… go on back in the cafeteria, we’ll be right there, promise” Suzy turned back to Ross as she hurried off. “I’m sorry, you were right this was a bad idea, I could’ve waited, I know-“

Ross cut her off. “Can you fix my neck before you finish rambling?”

“Oh! Right, right.” She pulled his hand away, collecting spit on her tongue and licking over the punctures from her fangs. “I’ll clean you up too.” She began licking away the blood, humming under her breath.

“Are you going to clean my hand too?” He held it out, shimmering blood splotched over his palm.

“I’m not one to waste food.” Suzy winked before licking his hand clean, playfully running her tongue over his fingers.

“Okay, okay!” He laughed, wiping her spit on his pants. “God you’re cute.” He buttoned his shirt back up, shaking his head slightly. 

“Thanks Ross… I should've waited, I know.”

“Well… now what?”

“We go in there and convince that girl not to tell anyone.” Suzy smoothed her clothes down slightly as they headed back inside. “Maybe she didn’t see any blood. Maybe.”

They headed back to their table, where the girl was awkwardly standing a few feet away, eying Arin warily. Brian seemed to be the only one who noticed, giving some serious side eye.

“Down boy.” Suzy patted his shoulder before sitting next to Arin and waving the girl over.

“Uh, Suzy? Who is this?” Dan tilted his head, sipping his water.

“Great question!” Suzy awkwardly smiled. “I don’t think we were properly introduced.”

“Um…” She seemed to shrink slightly under all their gazes. “I’m Veronica Miranda Shaw. Most people just call me Veronica. Or Miranda. Usually Miranda. Either is fine.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Look, I didn’t mean to find you two doing… um…” Her face flushed deep red, and she stared down at the table. “...that. I couldn’t find anywhere to sit, I just wanted to eat.”

Arin’s expression softened. “You must be new. Did you recently move?”

“Yeah. My mom and I just moved here last week.” She shifted nervously. “I don’t really… know anyone.”

“Well, I’m Arin, and this is Suzy, Ross, Brian, Barry, and Dan! Jack usually sits with us, but he’s sick.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Her eyes flashed anxiously to Suzy and Ross before she looked back at the table.

Arin smiled a little. “I know what’s going on with them, don’t worry.”

“What?” Miranda looked up in slight surprise. “You… you know that Suzy’s cheating on you?”

Arin blinked. “Um. She’s not cheating, we’re just… it's weird and complicated.”

“Not that weird.” Suzy pouted, poking her tongue out as Brian absentmindedly patted her arms, flipping through a book.

Barry smiled kindly at Miranda. “Why don’t you hang out with us after school? We tend to spend time at Arin’s place, since his parents don't tend to be home until later in the evening.”

“Really?” She smiled a little, looking up finally. “That would be… really nice.”

Arin grinned, his teeth looking oddly sharp in the light. “Great! We’ll meet you out front after classes.” He looked up as the bell rang. “What class are you heading to next?”

She fumbled with her schedule as everyone began to get up, heading out to classes. “World History.”

Danny grinned. “So do I. Come on, I’ll show you the way.”

Miranda nodded, looking up at him. He was taller than her by quite a bit, his hair down to the tops of his ears, curling up just a little. He was… quite attractive, and she looked away quickly, doing her best not to blush too hard.

The halls were crowded, and she gasped as she was knocked into Dan, who caught her before she could fall. “Careful there, ‘Randa.” He steadied her with a kind smile, keeping a gentle hand on her shoulder as they made their way to class.

She messed with the ends of her hair, clutching her books tight to her chest as she hurried to keep up with Dan. “You’re too fast,” she complained, looking up at him as he slowed his strides just a little. 

“I’m very leggy.” He laughed a little. “The others think I’m too fast, too. Not my fault everyone else is short.” He waited for her to catch up, leading her into a classroom. “Come on, the desk by mine is empty. We can be desk buddies!”

“Are you this enthusiastic about everything?” His grin was infectious, and she couldn’t help but to return his smile, though hers was more shy.

“Maybe. Life is no fun if you don’t try to have some enthusiasm!” Danny sat down, his legs a little too long for the desk to even look comfortable as he sorted through his notebooks, flipping through his notes as he hummed softly, a song that Miranda distantly recognized as the Beatles. He looked the musician type.

She shook her head, tucking hair behind her ear. Her last school had been bad enough, and the last thing she needed was a bad reputation on her first day. She let out a soft sigh, fidgeting with her pencil and sitting up straight when the teacher came into the room.

The school was small enough that she found someone from the group at lunch in pretty much every class. It was… nice to have someone smiling at her in every class, to have friendly faces, even if she was struggling to remember the names to match the faces, they were still incredibly kind.

She smiled a little as she followed Barry at the end of the day. He was also cute, about the same height as her, wearing a necklace with a small silvery charm in the shape of a leaf that seemed to act almost like a prism to the light. And if she looked close enough, she could see some cute freckles along his cheeks under his stubbe.

Barry’s face broke into a grin when he saw Arin and Brian just outside the school, waiting. “Hey!”

Brian grinned at him. “Barry! Hi!” He laughed as he caught Barry in a hug.

Barry grinned back. “You just saw me, man. It hasn’t been that long.”

“But I missed you.”

Arin laughed, ruffling up Brian’s hair. “You’re such a puppy.”

“I am not!”

“You totally are!” Suzy grinned as she ran up to them, dragging Dan behind her with a giggle. “Let’s see, we’re just waiting for Ross.”

“His art class is last, of course he’s going to drag it out.” Arin leaned on the wall, arm slung around Brian’s shoulders. “He won’t be too long though. I promised to order out for dinner tonight.”

Miranda frowned. “But… won’t that be expensive?”

“Don’t worry about that! Do you need to call home?”

“I should, just in case. My mom usually works pretty late, but if she’s home, I should probably borrow your phone.”

He nodded. “When we get there, you totally can. No big deal.”

Miranda nodded with a small smile, looking up as Ross ran out of the school with a bloody nose, clutching his bag. “Let’s go, come on.”

“Woah, what happened to you?” Dan stumbled as he was grabbed by the wrist.

“No time to explain, just run!”

Arin raised an eyebrow as they all began to run after Ross. “What did you do?”

“You know the guys on the football team that don’t like you very much?” Ross gave a sheepish grin.

“Idiot.” Arin sighed.

“It wasn’t my fault! They shoved me into a wall. I was defending myself.” Ross made a face at Arin, who sighed softly.

“Oh Ross.” He shook his head with a frown.

Dan frowned, picking Ross up as they ran. “You’re a moron.”

Ross squeaked, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck. “Dude, put me down.”

“Not until we get you to Arin’s house and clean up that nose. It might be broken.”

“It’s not.” He sighed, leaning his head on Danny’s shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Miranda frowned. “Ross, it doesn’t look good. It’s bleeding.” She dug a tissue out of her bag as she paused to catch her breath, but had to sprint to keep up with Dan, who was far faster. “Here.”

Ross smiled, holding it to his nose. “Thank you.”

She nodded, panting slightly. Barry was slowing down too, struggling to keep up. “Man, they’re fast.” Miranda nodded as they slowed to a walk, breathing heavily.

“How are they so fast?”

“They’re more athletic.” Barry leaned down, his hands on his knees as he took heavy breaths.

“Ew.” Miranda sighed as she stood by Barry, hands on her hips. “Is Arin’s home far from here?”

“No, no, just a few more blocks.” He sighed. “God I’m out of shape.”

“You are not. You look… very strong.”

Barry blushed at that. “Well, I’m more built for chopping wood than running.” He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

She nodded, pushing up her glasses as they walked. “I like your necklace.”

He smiled. “Oh, thank you. It was a gift from my family when I was little.” It seemed to shimmer as he held the leaf charm for a moment as they walked, approaching a house with a large fenced-in yard, the gate open. Barry hummed as latched the gate behind them. “Guess they’re already inside.”

“They’re so fast.” Miranda sighed as she followed Barry, looking around the yard and up at the large imposing house.

Barry opened the door with a hum, Ross sitting on the couch and pouting as Suzy and Dan fussed over his nose. Arin threw a bag of ice to him, laughing. “Here, just keep the swelling down, you’ll be fine.”

Ross held it on his face, waving to Barry. “You made it slowpoke.”

“You were being carried! Totally unfair.”

Brian was sprawled on the back of the couch, giggling. “Ross is slow too.”

Miranda tilted her head. “I didn’t even see you running.”

“I’m fast.” He stretched out like a cat.

“Are not.” Dan poked him in the gut, grinning.

Miranda looked over at Arin, who smiled and led her into the kitchen. “Do you know her number?”

She nodded. “I’ll call her at work and tell her I’m with some friends.” She picked up the phone, spinning the dial to call her mom as Arin headed back into the living room.

“Claire Shaw’s office, can I direct your call?”

Miranda smiled a little. “Hi Irene. It’s Miranda. Can you tell my mom I’m with some friends and I might be home late?”

“Don’t you usually get home before her?”

“Well, yes, but I don’t want her to worry.”

“Alright dear, I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks Irene!” Miranda smiled as she hung up, heading back out to the others. And promptly screamed when she saw Brian with blacked out eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Suzy’s eyes widened, before looking back at Brian and slapping lightly at his arm. “Eyes, dumbass!”

“Huh?” Brian’s eyes flickered back to blue with white irises. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Wh- what was that?” Miranda stared, clearly freaked out. She’d already figured there was something odd about them. She’d thought she’d seen blood on Suzy’s lips earlier, but it had shimmered like makeup, like… like Ross’s blood had. “Oh Christ,” she whispered, noticing Brian cringe. “You’re not human.”

“...well she came to that conclusion really fast.” Dan sighed. “Good job, Bri.”

“I’m sorry!” Brian slumped down, hiding behind Arin and Dan.

“What are you? Are you… vampires? Demons? ...Deertaurs?”

“Well they’re not even real.” Barry crossed his arms, looking a little offended.

Suzy shook her head, sighing. “Listen, Miranda, what we’re about to tell you can not leave this room. For your safety, for ours, for our people’s.” She gestured for Miranda to sit on the couch with them. “Lostwood is one of the last safe havens left on this side of the country. You are, as far as I know, one of the few humans here. When those like us are caught, it’s covered up, kept silent.”

Suzy closed her eyes, and when they opened again, her irises were a beautiful pink tinged red. As she opened her mouth, Miranda caught a glimpse of sharp fangs. “I come from a long line of vampires who have fought fang and nail to protect this place. Arin comes from an equally long line of werewolves, who are fighting to keep their territory. When we were children, we were arranged to be married once we turn 18 next year. With our marriage, we unite the vampire and werewolf territories into one.”

Arin took her hand softly. “We’re ending a century long feud, one that humans have never known about. And it’s for the greater good, to keep Lostwood… well, lost. I’m sure you noticed how hard it is to get in and out, with all the woods. I don’t want to assume, but you or you mom must have some kind of magical background to really find this place.”

Miranda looked at her hands. “Mom? No way. There’s… no way.” She looked up with wide eyes. “But you… you bit Ross today, didn’t you? Is he a vampire now?”

Ross shook his head, taking the ice off his face. “I’m a fae. Vamprism and lycanthropy are… well, they’re outliers. Most non-humans are born.” He slipped off his jacket, letting his translucent, sparkly wings flutter slightly. His face seemed to narrow, though the bruising on his nose stayed, and he winced. “Vampires and werewolves can’t be born. Arin and Suzy were both born humans, before they were changed through family traditions. Basically they’re… infected humans.” He laughed at Arin’s glare. “I know that’s the wrong word. But whatever man. Basically it alters their genes, can’t be undone. But humans are the only ones that can be turned. Since I’m a fae, my body has natural magic that doesn’t allow it.”

Suzy nodded. “Vampires are kind of like snakes. We have sacks of venom, and we can usually control it. I didn’t inject venom into Ross’s blood stream, I just bit so I can take some of his blood. I don’t need much, just enough to be pumped through my body to keep me warm and alert.”

“...there’s no mark on his neck though.” Miranda tilted her head slightly.

“Her saliva has minor healing qualities.” Ross grinned.

Suzy nodded. “I just kinda… lick his neck and it heals. My family collects our venom and donates it to hospitals. Our venom can be used as medication for non humans!”

“...Neat.” Miranda nodded. “So… vampire, fae, werewolf. What are the rest of you?”

“Well, you haven’t met Jack yet, but he’s a shapeshifter.” Dan smiled. “I’m an elf.” He paused. “I, uh, I’m basically just a tall pretty human. With like, pointy ears. And some magic.”

Brian laughed, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders. “I’m a demon! I just showed up here not that long ago.” Horns grew from his head, eyes blacking out again and skin turning soft red.

“I’m a satyr. I’m not taking my charm off though. I don’t like having hooves inside.” Barry toyed with his necklace.

“This is… a lot to take in.” Miranda ran a hand through her hair. “I won’t say anything about all this to anyone, but… it’s a lot.” She looked at Arin and Suzy. “If you two are engaged, why are you dating Ross?”

Suzy laughed a little. “Well… we are engaged. It’s arranged though. But yes, I’m dating all of them. We’re all dating each other. It sounds complicated, but it isn’t really.”

“Huh.” She watched as Brian messed with Dan’s hair, Barry stretched out comfortably on the couch with them. “Maybe… it does make some sense.”

Ross grinned. “Nah, it totally doesn’t. But that’s what’s fun about it.”

“I...suppose so.” She grinned as Suzy pulled her closer, settling in.

They were an odd bunch, but she wasn’t exactly normal herself. Maybe she could fit in.


End file.
